Embrace
by Lara1786
Summary: Finally, the sequel to Rain. We will find out how Amon and Robin's relationship continues in the short and longterm. Lots of romance, naughtiness, and secrets. Please read and let me know what you think!
1. Prologue

Sequel to "Rain"

By: Lara

**Embrace**

Prologue

As he walked in the rain the only thing that mattered to him was the woman wrapped protectively in his arms. Who knew that when he made to drive her away this morning, they would wind up confessing their feelings to one another. Amon had been with many women before, but being there with Robin snuggled into his chest, he knew that she was different than anyone else he had ever met. He still didn't think that he was right for her, but if she loved him, than what did it matter? If he could have her, he'd take her – screw society and their disapproval. He loved her…if that was enough for her, it should be enough for everyone else.

For a fleeting moment, the thoughts of Touko and her imminent disapproval, flashed through his mind. Quickly he pushed it away. He would not let Touko mess up his relationship with Robin. After all, they had been over for quite some time now. If only Touko would realize that.

Robin looked up and noticed that they were now in a residential area and that they must be nearing Amon's apartment. She wondered how things were going to be when they reached a private and dry place. Would he withdraw again? Or would he kiss her again and slowly begin to make love to her? She hoped that it would be the latter. She had never been with a man and only knew so much when it came down to it, but she was sure that what she had felt in the park with Amon kissing her that she wanted to make love to him.

After a few more minutes of walking through the residential district, the couple arrived at an apartment complex, very similar to Robin's. Amon glanced down at the girl in his arms and caught her gazing up at him. A small smile lit his eyes and was soon returned by Robin's lips quirking upwards into an absolutely adorable grin. Slowly, Amon lowered her legs to the ground so that her lean little body was resting against his from her knees upward. At the feel of her hips cradling his, Amon almost lost all train of thought.

Looking up at his ruggedly handsome face, Robin's smile grew as she craned her own face upwards to lay a small, tentative kiss against his relaxed lips. Without warning, Amon's grip on her waist tightened and he hauled her up so that her feet barely touched the concrete, and proceeded to kiss the very breath from her body. After a highly inappropriate public display, the two withdrew and tried to slow their breathing. Their foreheads were pressed together gently and finally, Amon pulled away enough to grab her hand and entwine their fingers together before pulling her up into the building.

Neither noticed the figure across the street that had stopped mid-stride upon noticing the couple engrossed in one another. She often altered her route to pass this particular apartment building to try to catch a glimpse of a certain resident. Never had she suspected to see what she just had… her roommate and her ex-lover in an obvious lover's embrace. A pang hit Touko's heart, there was a time when she entered the building with that same man, but never had he shown any emotion to her outside of the walls of his own apartment. Now, as she reflected, he didn't even show that much emotion during their moments alone, it was always just pleasure within the bedroom. They hardly ever spoke or spent any time together when they weren't fucking. No matter how hard she tried, she never could get him to talk or even just _be _with her. How had the little witch managed to capture the man in so little time when Touko herself had failed for years? As a tear coursed down her face, the sad woman gazed up a particular window and then slowly made her way down the street back to her empty apartment.

End Prologue

Okay, so I've been dappling with the idea of a sequel ever since I finished "Rain" and had the first two paragraphs of this done for almost as long. So now, I've decided to go ahead and do it. I think I know where I want to go with this, but don't have anything else written or any definite plans for the story. I do know that there will be lots of "romance" between our two favorite characters and that there will probably be a confrontation between them and Touko. I would really just like to focus on Amon and Robin though and keep the "Eve" and STN-J out of it. I'd really like any advice or suggestions or just comments on this prologue. I'll try to write more in the next week or so, as I have some time off from work. Alright, that's all for now, just let me know what you guys all think!


	2. Chapter 1

Embrace

Chapter One:

As Amon pulled Robin up the steep stairs of his apartment building, he started thinking about what exactly would happen once they reached the privacy of his apartment. He obviously wanted to kiss Robin some more, but perhaps they should talk first? If they got anywhere near his bedroom, he would lose what little control he had left. Never, in all his life, had he wanted a woman to such utter distraction. Robin was almost an obsession to him. He had watched her from afar, wanted her, longed for her. Amon was a little embarrassed to think that he had even gotten so aroused by Robin during the day that he had to come back here to his apartment during lunch to relieve himself.

Thinking of the imminent pleasure that was to come only caused his body to strain harder. Finally, the couple reached his door. Surprisingly, once the door was unlocked, Robin was the first to enter.

It was very dark, Robin noted. But the more that she looked around the apartment, the more she realized that it felt like Amon. The small living room had books crammed in every corner available. The kitchen was spotless, but was obviously used. Looking down the short hallway, she could see two doors, most likely his bedroom and bathroom.

She hadn't realized that she had been standing in one spot staring down the hallway until Amon's deep voice broke through her thoughts.

"You're shivering Robin." Turning around, she noticed that he had come up behind her and concern filled his gray eyes.

"It's freezing in here Amon. And I'm soaking wet." A coy smile teased her pink lips, causing Amon to give her a smirk.

"Well, according to Sakaki, I'm cold and heartless, so of course I'm going to live in an ice box." Robin's eyes widened slightly before filling with mirth. A giggle escaped her, somewhat startling Amon, for he had never heard her laugh like that before. He had also never realized how beautiful she looked when she smiled. Reaching a hand out, Amon let his fingers gently glide over her cheek and jaw before letting his thumb linger over her still smiling lips.

"You're beautiful Robin. You should smile more often."

"I guess I'll just need more to smile about from now on, won't I?" The comment was so innocent that Amon realized how sheltered a life she had led. She was a young woman and yet to this point she had not had that much to be happy about in life.

"I can think of something that might." So saying, Amon closed the space remaining between them, wrapping his arms around her very cold body and pulling her into him. The cold wetness of her skirts registered in his mind and concluded that she must be frozen, for it was cold in the apartment. But at the moment all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

So he did.

At first, Amon let his lips linger gently on hers, brushing them from side to side. When a whimper escaped her throat and he felt her arms lock around his neck, he kissed her more firmly, allowing his tongue to begin teasing her lips open. With a moan Robin's tongue entered his own mouth to try and imitate the action.

Soon, Amon began to stab his own tongue into her sweet coffee-scented mouth, trying desperately to calm his emotions, but finding that with Robin's body so willing, he was having a hard time reigning in his desire. Pulling his lips from hers abruptly, he lowered his head into the crook of her neck. His breath was coming fast and he could feel her cold skin heat under his labored breathing. Her skin was so soft under his lips, that he couldn't resist laving his tongue up the column of her neck. Robin had tilted her head back to accommodate this new attack and Amon could feel her fingers clutching his head to her.

"Amon" his name was a whisper on her lips, but the hint of uncertainty caused Amon to slow his assault and lift his head from her neck.

"Jesus Robin, you're freezing. Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

End Chapter 1

Okay guys. There it is, Chapter 1 of Embrace. I hope you all enjoyed it and that I will have some good responses! Drop me a line. I know it takes me forever to update, but just let me know that I still have people that read and enjoy my stories. Thanks a bunch, Lara


	3. Chapter 2

Embrace

Chapter 2:

"Jesus Robin, you're freezing. Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

As soon as the words left his mouth Amon's mind conjured up an image of a wet Robin naked and splayed out on his dark bed. The enticing image made his cock swell and throb even harder with arousal. With Robin's lithe figure plastered against his front, Amon was sure that she could feel his erection digging into her stomach.

"God, I want you Robin."

With his face nestled in the crook of her neck, Robin could feel the groan that Amon emitted reverberate through her body, sending a delicious chill down her spine. Before she even realized it, Robin was moving her hips in slow circles. The feel of Amon's stiff erection throbbing against her sensitive body was amazing. She could feel a slight loosening in her limbs and a corresponding throb in between her unstable legs.

Amon felt a shiver run through the young girl's body and realized that they still stood in the entrance way of his apartment and they were both still wet and frozen to the bone. "Let's get warmed up."

Slowly Amon led her down the short hallway that she had stared down earlier and walked to the second door on the right. The room was still freezing and it was even darker than the rest of the apartment. The curtains were black and did not yield to any outside light. The covers were a dark grey, and accompanied by espresso finished hardwood floors and matching furniture. The room was only lightened by the beige paint on the walls.

"Turn around Robin." She could feel his hands on her dress, methodically releasing the buttons along her back. Once he reached the last one, right above her derriere, she took initiative and gave her shoulders a slight shrug, releasing the wet tangle of fabric from her body. With a whisper the cloth slid down her arms gliding over her naked breasts and hips before settling onto the floor with a soft thud. Her skin was left cold and clammy, covered in chill bumps.

Amon was surprised by the fact that all that the beautiful woman in front of him was clothed in was her underwear. He turned her around with soft pressure to her bare shoulders. Once Robin was facing him directly, Amon looked his fill of her uncovered figure. Her breasts were larger than he had expected the nipples rosy and tight from the cold and arousal.

Without a thought he dropped to his knees, feeling the cold wetness seep from her fallen dress. She was so diminutive that his mouth was still slightly above her breasts. Amon could feel his mouth begin to water at the thought of her luscious breasts in his mouth. From his kneeling position in front of her, Amon slowly brought his eyes up to meet Robin's shining emerald orbs. In them he could see a mixture of yearning and innocence. Without taking his eyes off of hers, Amon lowered his mouth onto Robin's breast. His kiss was soft and teasing, his lips meeting her skin slightly above her aroused nipple.

Slowly, Amon brought his tongue forward and lightly began to stimulate Robin's already aroused flesh. With a soft cry, Robin tossed her head back and clutched at his dark ebony hair. The move caused more of her breast to enter his mouth and Amon gladly accepted it. While his mouth was occupied with Robin's flesh, his unoccupied hands moved to grab onto her hips. Pulling her fiercely into his embrace, Amon strove to maintain the contact between their two bodies as he hungrily devoured her.

Robin was feeling overwhelmed at the moment. She had wanted this for a while, but dreaming and actually experiencing are two entirely different things. She had never really imagined Amon doing this to her, but she had always dreamt of him touching her, becoming intimate with her. It was just that her thoughts hadn't really become quite this specific and it was a little unnerving not knowing what he might do next.

Amon was feeling a little overwhelmed himself, the taste of Robin, the feel of her hot flesh pushing against his own wet body, was driving him insane. As he feasted on her, the sounds that emitted from Robin were making him even harder than he thought possible. Never before had he experienced such a fierce arousal. Robin made him lose all rational thought, not that that was any kind of revelation.

**********************************************************************************************

I know it's been forever but I'm finally back!! I hope to get back on track with my writing so I'll see ya soon I hope! -Lara


End file.
